Rental Lover
by Akasuna no Kujyou
Summary: Sasuke terkejut saat seorang gadis yang baru dia kenal bernama Sakura datang kerumahnya tanpa diundang dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi pacar Sasuke. Walau sasuke bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi, tapi dia tetap menjalaninya. Tapi, dibalik itu semua ada kenangan yang dilupakan Sasuke tentang Sakura. Bagaimana ceritanya? Silahkan dibaca...


**Akasuna no Kujyou** Mempersembahkan:

**First Fict**

"**Rental Lover**"

Rate: T for Teen

Genre: Romance/ Angst/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

==oOo==

.

.

.

.

.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Sampai tadi pagi, aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah malam Natal.

"…Ng… …Toilet…"

Aku masih tak percaya bahwa aku semalaman tidur di toilet. Aku lalu bangkit berdiri tapi hampir jatuh karna sedikit oleng.

Hyuung…

'Kepalaku sakit… Apa kemarin aku minum sebanyak ini?'

Setelah melihat berkaleng-kaleng minuman sake dibawah kakiku. Aku lalu melangkah menuju cermin untuk melihat bagaimana tampangku sekarang.

'Kumisku mulai tumbuh...'

Sambil terus memperhatikan wajahku.

TING! TONG!

Bel rumah berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang mengunjungi rumahku.

"Iya sebentar."

TING! TONG!

"Iya, iya. Sebentar."

Mungkin dia tak mendengar sahutanku yang pertama. Buru-buru aku keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang depan untuk membuka pintu.

Klak…

"Siapa sih yang…"

"Selamat siang. Aku dari toko Rental Lover! Kamu Sasuke Uchiha, 20 tahun, 'kan?"

Ucapnya memotong kalimatku dengan semangat.

Jreeeng…

Didepanku tampak seorang gadis berwajah cantik dan manis. Aku sampai merona di buatnya.

"Eh? Ah, iya…" Jawabku gugup.

"Mulai tanggal 24 hari ini, sampai dengan tanggal 25 besok… Aku akan berperan sebagai "kekasih" mu! Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno. Mohon Bantuannya."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkannya dengan menunduk. Terlalu formal sekali. Membuat ku tambah bingung dengan kelakuannya. Apalagi kalimat "Aku akan berperan sebagai "kekasih" mu!" yang diucapkannya dengan penuh semangat sanggup membuat mataku membulat. Apa-apaan gadis ini. Kami baru sekali bertemu, tapi dia dengan wajah polosnya berkata seperti itu tanpa ada beban sedikit pun.

"Apa?! Rental Lover? Siapa yang memesanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku…?"

"Ng… Yang memesanku adalah Tuan Fugaku, Nyonya Mikoto, dan beberapa orang temanmu yang lain."

Apa?! Seketika empat tanda siku-siku muncul dikeningku.

"Ayah, Ibu, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji. Mereka pasti sedang mempermainkanku! Akan kumarahi mereka!"

Pip! Pip!

"Eh? Mana ada orang yang memesan barang semahal ini hanya untuk mempermainkan orang lain?"

"Ma… Mahal?!"

"Iya! Harga sedang mahal karna ini sedang musim Natal. Tapi jangan cemas. Pembayarannya sudah lunas kok. Sayang sekali kalau sampai menolak."

Nomor yang ada hubungi…

'Lho? Kok teleponnya ngak bisa? Teleponnya Naruto dan Shikamaru juga ngak bisa.'

Oh iya, kalau ngak salah mereka berdua pergi ke Hawaii atau semacamnya, bersama pacar masing-masing untuk merayakan natal. Itu yang mereka katakan padaku minggu lalu.

'Sial! Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian!'

Aku mendengar dia berbicara padaku.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menikmati Natal bersama kekasihmu. Selamat menikmati! Begitulah pesan dari mereka. Kau beruntung punya teman sebaik mereka."

Deg

'Pesan macam apa itu? Mana mungkin ada yang kebetulan sebagus ini! Ini aneh,'kan? Sangat mencurigakan… Dilihat dari mana pun, dia terlihat seperti cewek manis biasa. Kebetulan, aku memang suka tipe cewek seperti dia… '

Pikirku sambil terus memandang gadis berambut pink unik tersebut.

'Mungkin gadis ini tidak bohong. Mungkin memang Ayah, ibu, dan teman-teman yang merencanakannya. Merekakan tahu tipe cewek kesukaanku…' Dari hatiku mulai timbul rasa terima kasih pada mereka semua.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melakukan peran sebagai kekasihmu Tugas pertama, bersih-bersih."

Sakura tanpa seizinku masuk ke kamarku.

"Sudah berapa hari tempat ini ngak di bersihkan? Berantakan sekali…"

"Ngak kok. Begini-begini aku suka kerapian dan kebersihan. Masa berantakan sih?"

"Lihat saja sendiri…"

Jduug

Kamarku memang sangat berantakan. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan seperti ini. Karna sejak bangun dari toilet tadi aku seperti lupa hari-hari ku sebelumnya. Seperti ada yang tertinggal. Sampai-sampai aku lupa bersih-bersih.

"Uwaaahhh! Biar aku saja yang bersih-bersih! Kau minggir saja sana! Jangan lihat keadaan kamarku yang begini!"

"Tapikan aku sudah masuk kedalam. Ngomong-ngomong kapan terakhir kali kau mandi? Kau bau tahu. Jangan lupa sekalian bercukur, ya! Hari ini kan kau jadi pacarku. Harus terlihat keren."

Ternyata dia dari tadi memperhatikan aku. Malu sekali rasanya dikatakan bau oleh seorang gadis.

"Aku mandi dulu." Teriakku malu. Sambil lari terburu-buru menuju kamar mandiku.

Zraaass…

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa sebenarnya anak perempuan tadi? Lho? Hari ini tanggal berapa sih? Gimana kerja sambilanku? Kuliahku?'

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam kepalaku secara bersamaan. Seperti baru ingat sedikit ingatan yang terlupa. Aku menatap lantai kamar mandiku untuk menetralkan detak jantungku. Tapi…

'Uwaah… Kotor sekali. Kamar mandiku kotor sekali. Ini bohongkan. Padahal aku suka mandi dengan bathtub.'

Ini aneh kenapa aku ngak ingat apapun. Apa gara-gara mabuk? Tenang! Aku harus tenang! Setelah mandi air panas harusnya mabukku hilang… Setelah sadar, nanti cewek itu pun akan hilang karna sebenarnya dia tidak nyata.

Aku mulai menyukur kumisku setelah membersihkan kamar mandiku.

Klak…

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Terasa segar dan nyaman. Kulihat sekeliling kamarku yang tadi berantakan sekarang sudah rapi dan bersih.

"Wah… sekarang kau terlihat lebih tampan! Tolong beritahu aku kalau aku meletakkan barang di tempat yang salah."

Dia masih terus ada seperti tadi. Masih dengan sifat dan cara bicaranya yang unik. Berarti dia bukan hanya khayalan belakaku.

"Untunglah hari ini cuacanya cerah. Sore nanti mungkin jemurannya sudah kering."

Aku dan Sakura lalu menuju dapur untuk cuci piring dan menata barang-barang didapur. Sekalian membersihkan kulkas dari makanan-makanan yang sudah kadaluarsa.

Aku mulai berpikir kembali. Rasanya aneh. Ada orang asing yang seenaknya menyentuh barang-barang milikku… Tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan?

"Sasuke-**kun**… Kau sudah punya pacar, ya? Lihat penjepit rambut yang kutemukan ini. Benda ini tadi jatuh di situ."

"Eh?! Eeh?! Ngak,kok! Aku ngak punya pacar. Aku ngak pernah bawa perempuan kemari…

Ah! Bukankah itu penjepit rambutmu? Jangan mempermainkanku dong! Aku kaget sekali tadi."

Wajahku sampai memerah dibuatnya. Tapi tanpa aku ketahui Sakura diam-diam tersenyum dengan lembut mendengar ucapan barusan.

Kami mulai memeriksa kulkas untuk memisahkan mana makanan yang bagus dan mana yang sudah kadaluarsa. Mungkin karna aku sudah lama tidak memeriksa kulkas dirumahku banyak sekali sampah makanan kadaluarsa yang harus dibuang. Sampai-sampai kulkas ku kosong. Jadinya, kami harus pergi belanja.

"Eh?! Pergi belanja sekarang?!"

"Lupa, ya? Ini kan malam Natal. Kita harus beli kue dan masak makanan yang enak. Iya, kan? Aku cukup pintar membuat **Steak Pot-Au-Feu**,lho? Serahkan saja pada ku. "

**Steak Pot-Au-Feu**. Kedengarannya enak… Sampai membuat perutku terasa lapar. Jadilah kami pergi kusadari… Dunia telah berada dalam suasana Natal.

Sakura tiba-tiba menggandeng sebelah tanganku. Dia senang sekali dan bernyanyi-nyanyi terus.

'Apa kami boleh bergandebgan tangan begini? Ngak apa-apa, 'kan?'

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di supermarket dekat rumahku.

"Sasuke-**kun**! Ada **wine**, lho! Beli, yuk!"

"Boleh saja. Umurmu berapa,sih?"

"Eh? Aku umurnya 19 tahun."

"Beli yang ini saja. Yang non-alkohol."

"Eh, tapi aku mau yang ini. Dasar Pelit."

"Baiklah… Ambil sekalian dengan bahan makanan kita."

Akhirnya aku nyerah juga. Malas kalau berdebat debnan gadis pink ini. Tapi bersama gadis ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Dia murah senyum dan selalu ceria. Dan tanpa sadar setiap aku memikirkan dia aku selalu mengembangkan senyum kecil.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong… Di dapurmu tadi kan ada wajan yang biasa dipakai untuk masak-masakan Cina! Sasuke-**kun** bisa masak ya?

"Kalau sekedar nasi goreng sih bisa."

"Eeh?! Aku ingin makan masakan Sasuke-**kun**. Buatkan ya? Oke!"

"Hari Natal makan nasi goreng? Serius nih?"

"Iya. Nanti kita buat juga **Steak Pot-Au-Feu**."

"Baiklah."

Aku dan Sakura pun kembali ke rumah setelah merasa belanja kami sudah cukup. Setelah sampai kami langsung menuju dapur untuk masak makan malam kami bersama.

Tapi, saat aku dan Sakura sedang memotong bahan makanan kami tiba-tiba tangan Sakura terluka dan jadiah tinggal aku yang memotong. Jadinya aku menyuruh Sakura jangan pegang pisau dapur lagi.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang bisa membuat **Steak Pot-Au-Feu**? "

Kataku kesal pada Sakura. Bukannya tadi dia yang semangat sekali untuk masak. Tapi sekarang dia malah membuat aku kerepotan.

"Iya. Bisa kok. Baru 2 kali ini, sih… Buatanku yang sebelumnya cukup enak… Pisaunya Sasuke-**kun** sih yang terlalu tajam."

"Yasudah, Biar aku yang pegang pisau. Kau bersihkan sayuran saja, sana!"

"Okay."

Setelah kami selesai memasak dan menyiapkan makanan kami mala mini. Kami mulai menuju meja makan untuk makan.

Waaaahhh….

"Banyak sekali."

"Apa kita bisa mengghabiskan ini semua?"

Aku mulai ragu dengan banyaknya makanan yang kami masak.

"Ayo makan saja Sasuke! Cepat makan! Itadakimasu!"

Pertama kalinya aku makan malam di bawah cahaya lilin yang temaram. Suasana yang menyenangkan. Ditambah dengan adanya Sakura melengkapi rasa nyaman di hatiku.

Bersulang!

"Nasi goreng Sasuke-**kun** enak."

"…Hn… **Steak Pot-Au-Feu**mu enak juga."

Benar… Bahagianya… Awalnya kukira, ada Natal atau tidak, semuanya akan sama saja. Tapi sekarang beda. Natal itu sangat menyenangkan. Pertama kalinya aku berterimakasih pada teman-teman jahilku. Seperti mimpi saja.

Aku terus berusaha untuk mengabaikannya . Tapi tetap saja pikiran itu selalu muncul di kepalaku. Alangkah menyenangkannya kalau gadis ini benar-benar menjadi kekasihku. Yah… itu memang pikiranku yang ngak bisa kukatakan keras-keras di hadapannya.

Selesai makan kami membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan kami. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu Sakura dimana. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang. Tapi, saat aku membalikkan badanku Sakura sudah berada tepat didepan mataku.

"Sasuke-**kun**, ada dua helm di dekat pintu masuk sana. Sasuke punya SIM ya?"

"Iya. SIM untuk motor. Nanti kalau punya pacar, aku ingin bawa pacarku jalan-jalan naik motor. Rencanaku sih… hahahaha. Tapi harus menunggu sampai SIM-nya berumur setahun, baru bisa membonceng orang lain. Makanya aku belum pernah sekali pun…"

"Memangnya kapan Sasuke ambil SIM?"

"Tahun lalu, bulan Desember…"

"Berarti tepat setahun dong. Aku ingin dibonceng Sasuke."

"Eh? Apa?!"

" Ide bagus kan? Dari dulu aku ingin tahu rasanya dibonceng naik motor. Boleh kan? Apalagi hari ini kan aku jadi pacarnya Sasuke."

"…Hn…Baiklah tapi sekali ini saja."

"Okay."

Aku pun menuju garasi menyiapkan motorku.

Bruum! Bruum!

"Motorku masih bisa dipakaikan? Berdebu begini. Kapan terakhir kali aku naik motor?"

Seingatku juga aku sudah lama tidak membawa motor ini. Sepertinya aku sudah lama menyimpannya dan tidak merawat motor sportku ini. Seperti ada perasaan benci sehingga aku tidak ada niat untuk menaikinya.

Brrum! Bruum!

"Sasuke-**kun** apa aku harus berpenampilan begini? Jaket dengan celana Sasuke dua-duanya kebesaran. Juga sepatunya kebesaran dan longgar."

"Sudahlah pakai saja Sakura. Nanti kau kedinginan."

"Tapi aku bisa menahan dingin kok."

"Ngak boleh."

Akhirnya, Sakura mengikuti perkataanku. Aku dan Sakura pun menaiki motor sportku untuk berjalan-jalan sekitar lingkungan ini saja.

Bruuummm….

"Kyaaa…"

"Sakura lebih merapat lagi pada ku."

Gyuut…

"Begini?"

"Iya! Bagus."

Deg Deg Deg

Detakan jantungnya terasa sampai ketubuhku. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai tujuan kami. Dan aku memilih istirahat sebentar.

"Sakura, Kita sudah sampai. Kau kenapa? Takut ya?"

Aku mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Terasa sekali kalau dia ketakutan. Aku memang sengaja mempercepat laju motorku. Supaya dia tetap berpegangan erat padaku.

"Ngak kok. Ngak apa-apa. Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih."

Sepertinya Sakura tak ingin membuatku cemas.

"Sakura…"

Tak terasa wajah kami semakin mendekat.

5cm

3cm

1cm

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hei! Cukup sampai situ! Kau bukan pacarku sungguhan kan?"

"A..hahahaha! Dasar! Padahal tadi situasinya sudah sempurna…"

"Aah! Tadi itu nyaris saja… Hampir aku terbawa suasana. Untung aku bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri."

Dengan wajah malu aku segera membawa Sakura untuk pulang. Aku ingin segera berendam di air hangat untuk menetralkan segala perasaanku yang menggangu.

Tapi, sampai dirumah aku kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan nginap dirumah ini bersamaku.

"Kau serius ingin menginap disini?"

"Iya. Kontraknya kan memang sampai besok pagi."

"Ngak boleh! Apa kata orang kalau malam-malam ada anak perempuan yang menginap di…."

Perkataanku terputus. Aku seperti menyambung kejadian sekarang dengan kejadian yang sebelumnya di alami Sakura.

"!... Sakura, apa kau biasanya selalu menginap di tempat klienmu begini?"

"Ngak kok. Ini kan pekerjaan pertamaku."

Fyuuh…

"Ah… Begitu, ya…"

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Untung saja ini pertama kalinya Sakura bekerja. Jadi, aku tak perlu mencemaskannya.

Tak terasa malam semakin larut. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Aku membantu Sakura yang baru selesai mandi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Wuung…

Aku menggunakan hair dryer agar rambutnya cepat kering. Tapi, Sakura malah kegelian. Sehingga aku agak kerepotan mengeringkannya.

Aku tak sadar membuka pembicaraan yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau berhenti dari perkerjaanmu ini, Sakura."

"…"

Sakura terdiam. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dengan senyum Sakura mehjawab.

"Iya. Kalau Sasuke-**kun **menyuruhku berhenti, aku akan berhenti."

'Aku kelepasan…'

Setelah itu… "Jadilah pacarku." Tapi, aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata itu sampai selesai di depan Sakura.

Aku dan Sakura pun tidur di tempat yang berbeda. Sakura tidur di kasurku dan aku tidur di kasur yang kugelar sendiri dibawah tempat tidurku. Tapi, Sakura tetap saja mengganggu tidurku.

"Hei, Sasuke-**kun**. Aku ngak keberatan berbagi tempat tidur denganmu,kok. Ngak apa-apa nih, tempat tidurnya hanya untukku sendiri?"

"Sudahlah, diam. Tidur saja sana Sakura. Kau mengganggu saja."

Setelah itu tidak terdengar lagi suara dari Sakura. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur. Tapi dugaan ku salah. Sakura malah semakin menggangu tidurku. Dia melompat kekasurku. Itu jelas membuatku kaget.

"Hei! Kau ini…!"

"Aku tahu Sasuke-**kun** tahan dingin. Tapi, apa kakimu itu ngak kedinginan sama sekali?! Dasar! Padahal aku selalu mengingatkanmu, jangan lupa kalau memakai kaus kaki kalau tidur…"

Kata-kata terakhir Sakura membuat mataku membulat.

"Aah… Akhirnya Sasuke-**kun** ingat juga ya?"

Aku pelan-pelan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-**kun**, ingatanmu sudah kembalikan?"

Air mulai menetes di kedua mataku tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Sakura… kau 'kan…. Kau 'kan sudah meninggal… berarti… itu bohong, kan?"

Kataku parau karena menahan air mataku.

"Yang meninggal itu Sasuke-**kun**, bukan aku."

"…? Apa yang…"

"Aku meninggal karena kecelakaan waktu itu. Tapi setelah itu, Sasuke-**kun** terus saja-"

**Sebulan yang lalu…**

"-Menjalani hidup seperti orang yang sudah mati."

**Pacarku ditabrak motor dan meninggal.**

Kejadian yang sangat tiba-tiba. Aku mengalami kesulitan mencerna kenyataan itu. Yang kutahu, Sakura sudah tidak ada di manapun. Aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, menyentuhnya, bahkan mendengar suaranya…

'Ini bohong, kan? Kenapa bisa begini?! Ini konyol!'

Dia sosok yang sangat berharga bagiku… Padahal, dia ada di sampingku pada hari Natal tahun lalu. Padahal masih ada bekas-bekas kehadirannya disini.

Aku tidak akan naik motor lagi. Aku tidak peduli dengan kuliahku. Sakura, aku merasa takut pada hari Natal.

"Hei… Sebenarnya kau masih hidup, kan? Iya, kan?"

Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan… Bahwa kau sudah tidak ada lagi disini.

"Sasuke-**kun**… Maafkan aku… Aku sudah harus pergi. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tuhan."

"Saku…"

"Dengar ya. Masa hidupku memang sudah habis. Hidupku memang agak pendek. Tapi aku sudah berusaha keras sampai habis. Berkat Sasuke-**kun**, hidupku jadi… Begini bahagia! Terima kasih!"

"Sakura…"

Gyut…

Gyuut…

Aku terus memeluk Sakura semakin erat dan terus semakin erat. Aku tidak mau Sakura meninggalkan aku. Aku tidak dapat lagi menahan air mataku untuk terus mengalir.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…"

"Aku tidak bisa. Sasuke-**kun**, kau tahu kenapa aku kembali menemuimu? Orangtuamu dan teman-temanmu yang lain… Mereka semua sangat mencemaskanmu. Kemudian mereka berdoa dengan tulus "semoga Sakura bisa kembali". Berkat doa mereka, sekarang ini aku bisa ada disini. Kau mengerti?"

"…"

"Sasuke-**kun**, aku sebenarnya merasa sangat menderita… Bukan menderita karena kematianku… Tapi menderita melihatmu…-"

Air mata terus mengalir dengan deras dari mata Sakura.

"-Melihat Sasuke-**kun** yang selalu bersedih. Sasuke-kun, Hidup bagaikan orang mati itu… Sama saja dengan mati, lho! Hiduplah. Sasuke-**kun**…"

Kau masih hidup.

Hiduplah.

"Kehidupanmu masih panjang. Disana masih banyak sekali kebahagiaan yang menunggumu."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Hahaha… Pokoknya… Sasuke-**kun **juga harus terus berusaha sampai akhir. Mengerti, kan? Nikmatilah kehidupanmu sampai tetes terakhir."

"Baiklah…"

"Oh iya, jangan sia-siakan motormu lagi, ya. Mungkin aku akan membonceng dibelakangmu lagi. Sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi… Oke?"

"Hn."

Aku mulai mengembangkan senyum kecil. Perasaanku terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Hahahaha…

Sakura tertawa bahagia. Dan aku langsung mencium bibirnya.

Cuup!

Mungkin ini ciuman kami yang terakhir kalinya. Kami berciuman cukup lama. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Bibir Sakura terasa manis dan lembut. Aku sedikit mengulumnya tadi.

Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Semua terasa gelap. Yang kutahu aku mendengar suara Sakura yang mengatakan "Selamat tinggal…" padaku dan sekelebat bayangan seorang malaikat yang membentangkan sayapnya yang besar dan indah. Dan kutahu itu adalah Sakura, gadis yang kucintai.

"**Sebuah jiwa pastilah dilahirkan untuk memberi kebahagiaan pada orang-orang disekitarnya. (Thyatira Zega)."**

Pagi hari, tanggal 25 Desember.

"Ng…"

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Pikiranku menjadi jernih dan tubuhku terasa lebih ringan. Mungkin itu karena semalaman aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi, tiba-tiba pertanyaan terlintas di benakku.

'Apa yang kulakukan semalam? Kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa? Aku tidak ingat, sih… tapi entah kenapa…Perasaanku terasa hangat. '

Setelah itu…

"Dobe, kau masih hidup rupanya! Kelihatannya kau sehat. Kami sempat khawatir loh!"

Aku menemui teman-temanku yang sudah putus kontak selama beberapa waktu.

Aku dapat pekerjaan sambilan baru.

Tahun baru nanti, aku berencana akan pulang kerumah ayah dan ibuku di **Uchiha Mansion**.

Bahkan kini aku bisa mengendarai motor yang sempat ku benci.

Ah, aku hampir lupa… Aku juga harus menemui Sakura. Sebelum ini aku belum pernah menemuinya… Karena aku takut menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah tidak ada.

"Aku akan terus berusaha, kau tidak usah khawatir. Nanti aku akan datang lagi."

Aku mengatakan itu di depan makan Sakura.

Entah sejak kapan aku melalui hari-hari seperti ini… Hari-hari di mana semuanya aku bisa menerimanya dengan tabah.

Lalu terkadang…

Gyuut…

'Mungkin sekarang ini Sakura sedang membonceng di belakangku .'

Pikiran itu muncul di kepalaku. Pikiran yang membuatku mengembangkan senyum kecil.

**-= The End=-**

**Author's Area:**

Bagaimana pendapat para reader tentang fic pertamaku. Apakah hasilnya memuaskan atau tidak? Aku harap kalian meninggalkan kesan untuk fic pertamaku ini.

Maaf ya kalau sad ending. Kapan-kapan aku akan buat fic SasuxSaku yang happy ending. Btw, aku buat fic ini memakan waktu sekitar 5 jam. Menurut reader itu lama atau sudah pas?

Satu lagi pertanyaanku. Feelnya terasa ngak kalau ini ceritanya sad ending? Dijawab ya…

Itu saja dulu untuk fic pertamaku. Okay. **Arigato Gozaimasu.**

Regards,

**Thyatira Zega**

**Gusit, 20 Sep 2013.**

Don't forget to review…

R

E

V

I

E

E

W

.

.

.

.

.

Please?


End file.
